1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lead wire retainer for holding a lead wire or other similar object at a fixed distance from another object such as a chassis or an enclosure.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional retainer 12 for holding a lead wire 10 fast in place, as illustrated in FIG. 1, has an outer ring 14 and a C-shaped retainer part 16 at the center which firmly retains the lead wire 10 inserted along guide plates 18 extending from a notch formed in part of the ring 14 to the C-shaped retainer part 16 (as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure SHO 59(1984)-32158, for example).
This retainer 12 is used, for example, in conjunction with a TV picture tube to hold the lead wire 10 at a fixed distance from such objects as the conductive parts on tubes or an associated chassis or enclosure, and prevent the lead wire 10 from shorting.
The conventional retainer 12 constructed as described above, however, is only capable of holding a lead wire of a fixed diameter. When a lead wire of a different diameter is used, the retainer 12 cannot be readily adapted to the new lead wire and fails to hold the lead wire fast in place at the stated distance from the given object.
An object of this invention is to overcome the awkward situation encountered by the conventional retainer by providing a retainer easy to use and capable of holding lead wires and rod-shaped objects of various diameters fast in place.